


Shot Through The Heart (And You're To Blame)

by autographic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, cupid!donghyuck, jaemin and jaehyun are cameos, taeyong is mentioned, the angst is barely there but idk haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographic/pseuds/autographic
Summary: Donghyuck is a cupid but isn't familiar with love at all.(He realizes what love is in a form of Mark Lee.)





	Shot Through The Heart (And You're To Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with another markhyuck fic. i would just like to say thank you to those who read my previous one. im not really confident with my writing style so it makes me happy that someone loves to read my work wow i wanna uwu so much. i hope i will continue to improve in the future. so without further ado... here it is!

 

 

  "Hyuck, I always tell you to put your stuff over there - not on your bed," Mark complains and takes away all the things piled up on his bed (books, pieces of paper, and coloring pens) so he can sit down properly. Donghyuck hums, too busy typing an essay on his laptop.

 

 

 

  After a while, he deems himself finished and turns to look at Mark from his table who's currently scrolling on his phone. "Why are you here, _Mark_?"

 

 

 

  Mark clicks his tongue in disapproval (probably because Donghyuck didn't call him hyung again) but says nothing about it. "I wanted to hangout with you."

 

 

 

  "No." Mark _pouts_. He's not even aware of it. Donghyuck realizes because Mark's usually reasonable and mature.

 

 

 

  However, Donghyuck is a cupid. It's his job to make humans fall in love so he can't have someone distract him (read: Mark.) Besides, even if he's an agenda of love, he _hates_ it with passion.

 

 

 

  But it's totally his fault. One fine morning, he was just doing his job as usual and it's the last couple in the list before he's done. _Mark and Jeno._ They had been bestfriends since diapers, not an uncommon story of romance but Donghyuck doesn't care and just wanted to get it over with so he could go home and finish his homework.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck took out his bow and arrow (which was invisible to human eye) and aim it at Mark first. He planned to shoot Jeno after he got out of the convenience store while Mark was waiting on the sidewalk with his bike. Then they'll look at each other's eyes and bam. His work was done. It's up to the couple if they'll do something about their feelings then.

 

 

 

  What he forgot was that, humans could see them. When the arrow hit Mark, he didn't look at Jeno who was heading out of the store. Instead, he caught Donghyuck's eyes. That's when he knew he fucked up.

 

 

 

  He wasn't able to shoot Jeno when time frozed and he was transported back to Heaven.

 

 

 

  (Donghyuck got reprimanded by Taeyong - the head of the cupid association.)

 

 

 

  Rule number 1: Cupids are supposed not to shoot the arrow to a human to fall in love with them.

 

 

 

  "Hyuck? Why are you spaced out over there?" Mark says, hand waving in front of Donghyuck's face.

 

 

 

  The younger clicks his tongue and smirks. "I was thinking of ways to get rid of you."

 

 

 

  Mark narrows his eyes but tugs on Donghyuck's shirt, wiggling his eyebrows. "News flash, you can't. Now come along, I want to get ice cream."

  
  


 

 

  Donghyuck is born as a cupid. He grew up along with humans, lived as a human, but also had trainings so he can do his task smoothly when he is ready.

 

 

 

  He isn't trained on how to deal with a persistent human though. Despite him shying away, Mark still finds a way to destroy his strong-built walls with his dumb (charming) smile and awkward gestures.

 

 

 

  Mark laces their fingers together while he's eating ice cream. Donghyuck doesn't know why his heart starts to beat in a rapid pace again, his face warm like summer, and stomach churning uncomfortably. He's probably sick. That's the only plausible explanation.

 

 

 

  He can't be _possibly_ in love with a measly human.

 

 

 

  (Donghyuck doesn't pull away until they reach his house and Mark has to go home.)

  
  


 

 

  "I've been getting sick lately. It's annoying," Donghyuck mentions as he slips into Jaemin's room. Jaemin is also a cupid, but obviously better than Donghyuck at his job.

 

 

 

  "How?" Jaemin tilts his head, a pen perched comfortably on his ear.

 

 

 

  "Whenever Mark's around, I feel like I wanna punch a wall or something. Or that stupid smile of his. My heart starts to - beat so fucking fast like I just came from a 100 meter dash. I also feel warm and giddy. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?" Donghyuck snaps. He's so done of feeling this way.

 

 

 

  Then, Jaemin clutches onto his chest and laughs in front of Donghyuck. "Hyuck. I knew you were dumb,("Hey! Take that back!") but I didn't know you were that dumb. Well, with that single brain cell of yours, I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck crosses his arms, looking like a petulant child. "Are you done insulting me?"

 

 

 

  Jaemin smiles and ruffles Donghyuck's brown fluffy hair. "Congratulations. You're in love."

 

 

 

  "... what." Donghyuck clenches his fist. He convinces himself that Jaemin is just playing around, waiting for him to say that it's a joke but he doesn't. He waits patiently for Donghyuck to say anything, to recollect his thoughts.

 

 

 

  It's like someone poured a bucket of water on him to suddenly wake the fuck up and come to a realisation. On the back of his head, Donghyuck had an inkling of what's _it_ all about, but keep pushing it away and chose to be in denial instead.

 

 

 

  "I'm fucked." Donghyuck says and Jaemin pats his back solemnly.

 

 

 

  "Who would've known honestly. Hyuck, your happiness is important to me so whatever you decide on - I'll support you with all my heart."

 

 

 

  "Thanks, Jaem. I knew I could count on you sometimes."

 

 

 

  "Shut up."

  
  


 

 

  If Donghyuck avoided Mark before, he's actually doing a proper job now. It's stated in rule number one that cupids aren't supposed to shoot an arrow for a human to fall in love with them. It's certainly worst now that he had actually developed emotions for Mark. It's bad enough that he's under disciplinary probation, but Donghyuck can't afford being stripped out of being a cupid. It's all he knew would be a permanent fixture in his life.

 

 

 

  "I found a solution," Jaehyun says. Donghyuck eyes him warily but waits for him to explain.

 

 

 

  "It's very simple actually. You just need to shoot Mark with an arrow again, then make him fall in love with someone else. I'm not sure if this would work but this cases rarely happen so there's not much listed on the history books. This would also erase his memories that included you."

 

 

 

  Donghyuck nods, but he finds himself agreeing half-heartedly. "Okay."

  
  


 

 

  It turns out easier said than done. Donghyuck is currently sprawled on his bed with Mark lying on his stomach. He doesn't even notice but he's already playing with Mark's hair. In Donghyuck's defense, it looked too soft not to touch.

 

 

 

  Mark sits up suddenly and looks at Donghyuck in the eyes. "Hyuck, I _like_ you." He whispers, seemingly afraid that the moment will be shattered if he said it aloud.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck froze after that. He knows Mark likes him, of course, since he's one of the cupids and the one who shot the arrow. He isn't expecting a confession however, so raw and genuine his resolve almost crumbled.

 

 

 

  "Mark, let - let's go outside." At Mark's confused expression, Donghyuck sighs and says desperately. " _Please_."

 

 

 

  Mark complies without question and follows Donghyuck downstairs then out of the Lee's residence. He grabs Mark's wrist and leads him to the park on that one fine afternoon. There are a lot of teenagers here that are probably of Mark's age.

 

 

 

  "Hyuck?"

 

 

 

  Donghyuck gulps thickly. He imagines Mark's dumb smile and infectious laugh not directed at him anymore. He thinks about Mark holding another person, whispering sweet nothings, hugging, and kissing them. Mark will carry on with his life, but without Donghyuck in the picture. A lone tear start to fall from his eye.

 

 

 

  "What's wrong-" Mark starts but Donghyuck motions for him to stop. He wipes the tear away. "Mark, I want you to turn away until I tell you to look at me."

 

 

 

"Hyuck, I don't understand what you're trying to do." Mark says, clearly befuddled over how Donghyuck's acting right now. Donghyuck would've laughed at Mark's expression but he's overwhelmed of negative emotions - his chest squeezing tight and hands getting clammy.

 

 

 

  "Just trust me, okay." And so Mark does. He turns around just as instructed and taps on his foot impatiently.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck takes a deep breath as soon as the bow and arrow materializes on his hands. He steps a few meters away and aims the tip of the arrow on Mark's back, but his hands won't cooperate. _Focus_ , he warns himself. He stretches the string and tries not to make himself tremble so much.

 

 

 

  (He releases the arrow.)

  
  


 

 

  "Hyuck?"

 

 

 

  The arrow missed Mark and disappeared into the mist. Donghyuck doesn't know whether to be thankful or not, but he knows he wouldn't forgive himself if he lets Mark go. He doesn't want Mark to forget about him. Everything be damned. He just wants to kiss Mark right now.

 

 

 

  He's currently backhugging the elder, arm loosely wrapped around Mark's waist. "I wanted to do this." Donghyuck mumbles, a bit shaky. Mark turns around to face him and that's when Donghyuck begins to cry. Mark furrows his eyebrows and cups his cheeks, tenderly and lovingly. "Why are you crying?"

 

 

 

  Donghyuck finds himself genuinely smiling even with tears on his eyes. He must've looked really ugly now. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

 

 

 

  Mark's eyes are shining, or it's probably just Donghyuck seeing the stars in them, so he closes the distance and presses his lips against Mark's. He hugs Mark's neck and closes his eyes, tasting peppermint gum as he swipes his tongue on the swell of Mark's lower lip.

 

 

 

  Donghyuck can feel Mark running his fingers through his hair and finds that it feels nice. Kissing Mark is _nice_. Donghyuck parts his mouth, pliant and lithe against Mark's touch. Every inch of his skin is scorching hot, his mind blank and completely static that he forgets they're on the middle of the sidewalk and there are probably people looking at them.

 

 

 

  Mark pulls away and presses his forehead against Donghyuck's. There's a smile blooming on his face. Donghyuck's glad that he's the reason behind that smile. _I don't care what happens, as long as I have you_.

 

 

 

  "I like you too, Mark."

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
